


superman's guardian angel

by janahjean



Category: Superman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: Black and white. Green and Red. White martian and green martian. What if clark is not the only alien in the daily





	

If this sounds familiar you are right *looks shifty eyes* this is a tweaked version of a dec 8 2015 story with the same title. If you are reading this because you stubbornly held on thinking the next page is better...uhm congrats-youre in for a long read but the quality remains questionable.

I have reach 35 uploaded stories which is personally amazing in my pov. To cerebrate, im going to fine tune some selected stories as a way to relax. I choose this coz ugh, its short - unsatisfyingly short. Also i have to admit some stories were hurried along and quality was sacrifice. Again i pick this coz i want to see how i can stuffed how many impossibilities i could add and pretent that the additive is a good substitute for “quality” . im currently on hiatus and am sick from making book covers of the 35 stories in just one go- and if i face another book cover creation for a new story too soon-ill puke i swear.

As i said imma picking up, pulling stories mothball attic of my mind story like below and tweak it for fun. It might turn out worse than the original but its my sandbox and im top banana. Beside how bad coud it be? The way things work ...people just read chapter one anyway. So no pressure on me to play by the rules- ill just let go and go crazy with ideas.

Matls:  
Starmobile playfive phone  
Google doc  
39****3

Title: superman’s guardian angel(2nd edition)  
By:janahjeanb

Daily planet, late night:  
Twice now today that Clark kent had left Lois lane write a story by herself after making a lame excuse or another about forgetting one thing or another. But this time, lois forgot her vow to keep track on how long clark kent was out instead, she was nibbling the pencil in worry as she frown at the article. “Is there one p or two p’s in rapist?” She mused.

It was late, she decided that maybe she should call clark and ask him to buy her a takeout while he is out in the mean time. She practically drool at the prospect of chinese takeout. Her phone ring just when she grab it. Her default “superman” ringtone cheer her up but then She frown at the unknown number, shrugged and press yes accept the call.

“Lois lane, planet earth.” She cracked as she massage her nape and try to stiffle a yawn.

“Lo...is.” 

That voice freeze her in her tracks. Although it was faint, lois knew it was superman. If the faint sound didnt alarm her, it was his next words that did. “I ...i...goodbye lois.”

“S-superman.” Lois stammered. “What do you mean goodbye?! Your *bleep* invulnerable! What is wrong with you?!” she stand up almost breaking the phone with her grip.

“Doesnt...matter.” He whisper with a hint of amusement on his voice seeming to find it funny the more lois rant and rave. He look at the sky and a sigh of contentment hit him. If he have to go, this is how he like it, with lois screaming at him. It is peaceful despite his bleeding ear.

“Where are you?!” Lois hiss.

Superman gulp and hurriedly whisper his coordinates. He is confident that he is a dead man by the time lois will arrive anyway thus saving him from a scene where lois will throtte him to death so he give the coordinates almost cockily.

Lois look at her smartphone with a thoughtful look before she stand up   
And concentrated to pinpoint clark’s sluggish heartbeat.

“You are so dead buster.” She thought. Noone is at the office she checked before she shimmied out of her clothes and transform into her krypton costumed-alter ego “Supergirl.” *lois made an adorable ugly face at the moniker*

Disregarding the convenience of the elevator- she flew into the stairs and straight into the rooftop of the daily planet with her regular civilian clothes tucked into the mini dimension pocket of her cape. As soon as the time is right she will teach clark this trick.

To her dismay it looks like its going to rain judging by the heavy thick clouds.

she had already given up explaining to people that the crest on her chest was way way far from the crest of the house of el. It didnt help that Clark Kent named her “ supergirl” and as much as she was tempted to wring the guy’s neck- hello, she cant reveal that she actually know that she knows clark’s secret without giving away her own.  
(V)  
Flashback-

“uh.” Superman said eloquently when he finally manage to smash out of the rubble but the fight already is at end and he sense the strange helmet wearing woman boredly floating in front of the team as the reason for this.

“Cousin of yours?” Flash presume giving superman a speculative look.

“God i hope not!” The woman said sounding flat, distorted and mechanical under her masked face.  
And yet they could hear the exclaimation.

Superman began to understand why Flash mistaken her as a kryptonian coz when the stranger turn to face him- theres a alienish reverse “ pentadigon” crest on her chest that have an almost stylized “N” on it.

“Im Nel-a,” the girl introduced making a gesture that could be a finger gun with two fingers the pointing and middle press.lol. it didnt distract them from the way her chest bounce in her paper thin, light red uppergarment that almost pool together as a bloody red heavy cape at her back. Despite the lack of wind, the capish thing seemed to act less solid and more like water with its own cycle of tides. 

Superman have an idea that his ship is not the only one that manage to get away from the destruction of krypton judging by the comfortable way the woman uses the language of earth.

“And im kal el.” He introduce and was amaze at the strenght ànd coldness of the lady’s grip. “Thanks for helping us.” He added sincerely.

“Its the least i can do.” She said before she shock everyone when she melted towards the ground- almost like j’onn but she leave a residue of frost.

Later, superman would watch the rewind of the battle and be amaze at how content nel-a is fighting on solid ground with her fancy kicks and tumbling-letting her feet and legs mostly do all the works. Her fire breathing skill made Flash rewind that scene over and over again. Both superman and flash love it.  
( end flashback)

“Su-superman.” Lois wonder why it always got to be a ditch. Ugh. She slowly floated downward, realizing that in this outskirt of the city- there are no passing trucks or strolling people to aide the hero. 

She realize the paleness of his skin and she stumbled as she landed. “Superman!?!” She demanded as she kneeled beside the guy to shake him. The guy failed to react.

She-she suddenly cant breathe. Nothing’s change- her special vision, respiration would work even with the helmet on- nevertheless she remove her helmet and throw it away. Black spots receded and she told herself to redo her sight.

The thunder and lightning lightens the sky which almost blinded Lois. Lois carefully grab clark’s shoulders and she push herself off the ground defying gravity.

Clark was a dead weight and yet Lois, small as she was, stubbornly hold on. She needed that sun, she shift Clark and allow her special boots to clutch Clark’s shoulder as she stretch out her hand up above her head fully engaging her special uniform for the first time.

Tears of pain flow and scattered as her sensitive pupils try to see on the visible spectrum of uv lights. She snarled, showing fangs at this younger version of “rao” while her uniform slowly melt or grow holes that only got bigger and bigger the closer she is on outer space. Meanwhile, as her heart grow weaker she was able to hear kal’s heart grow louder and louder.

She let go. Disoriented, confuse and off balance and growing crazy with the outside stimulus, she fell. She tried to tear her hair off, she tried to ripped the skin off her face.

She is falling and she didnt care.

She want to end this

“...Nel-a...shh...i got you.” someone grab her and held her immobile in strong powerful arms.

Lois’s madness leave her slowly as clark control their fall. She blink away the disorientation and tried to control her respiration as well. She wonder whats on Superman’s mind.

“I see you.” Clark said wonder on his voice as he take in the brown curly hair and blue eyes of Lois Lane.

Lois eyes grow wide in alarm at that string of words. Either clark doesnt know or he did know the implication of those words in krypton. Its like a “you will see through my eyes” jor el monologue serious level.

“Wait,” lois said desperately, “ reread the fortress database on my people first, superman!”

“No.”

It starts to rain.

Fin

An:// so it ended with a lot of questions unanswered.   
Its like the white and green martians thing.

I fucking hate it when i hve to go play with the paste feat in ffnet doc manager ...i mean i can paste like fine in watpod but here i have to fucking go thru loops. 

Im so done!


End file.
